


Relief

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Hook Kink, Season/Series 06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: A giggle almost comes bubbling up from her chest. “I’m not gonna die.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written and read a lot of S6 fic where Emma’s visions are hanging over her like a black cloud, and that angst is delicious, but I decided I wanted to write something set in some future place where she’s overcome her fate. And then I saw a gif from The Dust Storm of Colin getting thrown against a wall and sexily pounced on, and this fic was born.

When Killian’s back hits the wall, a little harder than she intended but with a deeply satisfying thump, Emma feels his breath huff out over her lips. She’s on him immediately, gripping the back of his head and sealing her mouth over his, her tongue delving inside with deep, wet swipes. It takes a second but he recovers from his collision with the living room wall, kissing her back as his hand and hook settle on her hips.

She breaks the kiss with an audible smack, breaths coming fast and hard.

“You all right there, love?”

A giggle almost comes bubbling up from her chest. “I’m not gonna die.”

His eyes soften. “No, you’re not.”

She kisses him again, hard, tongue tangling with his sloppily, teeth scraping his lips. There’s time for this, time to just kiss and kiss against the wall inside their house. Time to spend the whole day in bed tomorrow, maybe. Time to take things slowly right now if she wants to, although every cell in her body seems to be screaming to hurry and to take him and have him, this instant.

“I mean, I’ll die someday,” she amends, and he agrees with a murmur as she trails her mouth down to his neck. “Just, I’m not dying anytime soon.”

“I understood what you meant,” he says, and then hisses as she pulls aside the collar of his shirt and sinks her teeth into the skin around the jut of his collarbone.

“I love your neck.” She is kissing him there now, little sucking kisses not quite hard enough to leave a mark. “It used to make me angry. All exposed and tempting me to look at it and think about it.” She uses her teeth again and feels his hips roll in response.

Killian chuckles, passive and pliant. “When did it make you angry?”

“Neverland. And after we got back from Neverland.”

He hums to himself at that. “I used to think about your hair a lot, back then.”

Emma raises her head and looks at him. “My hair?”

Tangling his hand into her hair now, he smiles. “I would imagine it spread out over my stomach while my cock was in your mouth. Or I would imagine getting a good handful of it while I was fucking you from behind.”

“God, you’re filthy,” she says as she reaches for his belt buckle and grins. “I’m gonna need your pants off immediately.”

“At your command.” She manages to get his belt unbuckled before he pushes her back gently, reaching down to pull his shoes and socks off. The sight of his bare feet (and she’s even attracted to his feet; is that a sign of their true love, that she even loves his feet?) spurs her to start dealing with her own clothes. Emma drops her coat on the floor and works on getting her boots off.

“Bedroom?” Killian asks as his nimble fingers unfasten the buttons of his shirt.

“We’re home alone.” Emma flicks a wrist and the front and back doors lock simultaneously. “We could fuck anywhere.”

Killian leers at her as he unfastens the button of his jeans and pulls the zipper down. “Aye.”

Thinking about what she’s in the mood to do, Emma glances down at the living room rug. It would cushion the floor somewhat, but wouldn’t make anything she’s imagining particularly comfortable. “Bedroom,” she says.

Without another word, Killian takes her hand and leads her up the stairs.

Their bedroom is a refuge, has been since he moved in with her, and as soon as the door is safely shut behind them, Emma is bombarded with memories of all the times over the last weeks that she’s made love to him in this bed, and all of the desperation that came along with that act. Every coupling was potentially the last one, a last chance to show him how much she loved him before she died. The pure relief that she doesn’t have to worry about that anymore hits her anew.

“How do you want me, my love?” Killian asks, his voice soft and conciliatory.

“Pants off and lie down,” she says, pulling her sweater off over her head. “Leave your shirt on,” she says, indicating his unbuttoned shirt, the gray one with a floral pattern that’s one of her favorites, “and your hook.”

He smirks and does as she asks, collapsing on his back in the middle of the bed, the chain of his necklace pooled in the hollow of his throat. He’s sporting a fairly impressive erection already, and she hasn’t really even touched him yet. It’s all down to his anticipation, and that makes her feel powerful. She slowly slips her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, her eyes fixed on his, enjoying the way he’s watching her. Finally, she hooks her thumbs in her underwear and drags them down her legs, leaving herself naked save for Liam’s ring on a chain around her neck, hanging heavy between her breasts where she always wears it.

Emma crawls onto the bed from the bottom, still watching Killian watch her, noticing the way his hips flex up toward her mouth as she moves over him. She can’t resist teasing him a little, letting his cock trail between her breasts as she positions herself. She puts her knees on either side of his pelvis, pulling herself up to her full height and not lowering her hips to his. Killian reaches down and trails his hand and hook up her thighs, and she can see the impatience in his eyes, can see him struggling not to pull her down and thrust up into her. His cheeks are pink, his breathing shallow.

“Tell me you want me,” she says.

“Oh, my love,” he responds immediately, his eyes slipping closed for a moment as he gathers his words. “There’s hardly been a moment of any day since I’ve known you that I haven’t wanted you. Sharing a bed with you every night does nothing to slake my thirst for you.” He licks his lips, channeling all of his desire into this flood of talk. “I would spend hours just touching you, my fingers buried inside your slick heat if I could. Days with my tongue on you, making your thighs tremble and your pleasure pulse and convulse around me. There is no possible universe where you and I both exist that I don’t want you.”

She shudders. Killian could always be counted on for the over-the-top dirty talk that somehow also managed to be incredibly romantic. She asked for it, and _fuck_ , had he delivered.

Determining that he deserves a reward for that little speech, Emma lowers herself down, grinding against his cock shamelessly. She’s already wet, she can feel it in the slide of her flesh over his. Swiveling her hips slowly, she closes her eyes and focuses on how nice he feels between her legs, a simmering pleasure that she hasn’t yet lost control of. She lets herself live in the moment of anticipation for once, in no hurry to move beyond this delicious wanting.

“Let me fuck you, Emma,” Killian gasps, moving his hips to try to catch an angle where he can enter her.

Rising up on her knees again, Emma shakes her head and bites her lip. “I want your mouth first,” she says, a flush stealing over her cheeks.

He smiles with delight. “Come up here then, lass, and let me see to you.”

It feels a little awkward, shifting her knees forward until her cunt is directly over his face, but Killian looks so fucking pleased, using his hand and hook to guide her to adjust the height of her hips until he has her exactly where he wants her, and then his mouth is on her and she is soaring, alight with pleasure. It’s a position that makes her feel both in control and vulnerable simultaneously. She can move as she wants, gently rolling her hips in rhythm with the things he is doing with his mouth, or grind down on his face. But at the same time she’s so open, so exposed, and it’s a supreme act of trust in Killian that she can do this, that she can let go and enjoy it, not worrying what he thinks of her or her body.

Emma grips the headboard, looking down to see Killian’s face framed by her thighs. His tongue is everywhere at once, painting complicated patterns on her clit before licking down and into her, coaxing her lower and then god, his tongue is practically inside her. It’s deeper than he manages to get it when she is on her back, and it feels so fucking good. His hook is on her ass, pressing into her flesh. She lets go of the headboard with one hand, fingers protesting at how tightly she’d been holding on, and reaches down to grasp at his head. The pull of her fingers in his hair makes him groan, his mouth still working against her. Sensing movement, she looks over her shoulder to see that he has his cock in his hand, his fist moving in tight strokes in time with the flicks of his tongue on her clit.

Emma can feel her orgasm just out of reach, just beyond the next rise, but the trembling of her thigh muscles as she holds herself over his face is just distracting enough to keep her from reaching it. Sitting back on his chest to give her legs a rest, she takes in his wrecked expression, his mouth and chin glistening with her wetness.

“What next?” he asks, understanding that she needs something else to come tonight.

Dismounting, Emma collapses awkwardly at Killian’s side. “I don’t know, just…” she trails off, looking down his body, at the trail of hair leading down his stomach to his groin, to his hard cock. She reaches out and touches him, only to have him whimper and close his hand over hers before she can start to stroke him. 

“I’m on the edge, love. I was so close to coming by my own hand just now. I need a minute.”

The thought of him bringing himself to orgasm makes her shudder, and it occurs to her that she’s never just watched him masturbate, not to completion, anyway. Filing that thought away for a rainy day, she reaches for his hook, bringing it between her legs. Killian rolls onto his side to face her, his eyes drawn down to where she holds the curve of his hook against her clit, moving her hips gently on it.

“Never have I wished more for feeling in my hook, and yet never have I been more grateful for it,” he says, watching her pleasure herself. The cool metal feels amazing against her, and she moans brokenly, realizing that she’s pretty close to the edge herself. Killian adjusts the angle of his arm, letting the curve of metal slide down into her folds, and now she’s almost fucking it, her pelvis rolling and thrusting.

“Careful, love, don’t hurt yourself.” He reaches out with his hand and lifts her thigh, making sure the point isn’t going to gouge into her skin. “Gods, that is possibly the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, mesmerized by the sight of his hook touching her so intimately.

It hits Emma again how much she loves him, that she loves how completely they trust each other, that she loves how much enthusiasm he has for giving her everything she needs and more. Unable to wait any longer to join their bodies together, she rises up on her hands and knees, moving over him and sinking down on his cock, taking him inside her body in one quick stroke. They moan together at the feel of it.

As soon as he enters her she feels her orgasm within reach again, but it’s inevitable this time, she’s already past the point where there’s any risk she could lose it. She’s not going to have to reach for it, she can just let it wash over her. Every thrust is like the tide coming in, and she wants to watch the pleasure play out over his face, wants to see the expression that goes along with the pained moans that he can’t keep in, but she can’t, it feels too good and she has to close her eyes. She is nothing but pleasure, nothing but a live wire, all of it throbbing and sliding down her spine, making her toes curl and her fingers grip into the mattress as she fucks him and fucks him.

She barely even cries out when her orgasm hits her, just gasps at the blinding pulses of bliss, her arms trembling as she holds herself over him. Distantly she’s aware of Killian bringing his knees up so that he can fuck harder into her, a handful of thrusts before he groans, long and low, and she feels it inside her, the way his cock pulses as he comes.

After a long moment, both of them recovering their breathing, Emma sits up. She’s getting ready to lift herself away and let him slip from her when Killian sits up too, abdominal muscles flexing, and kisses her tenderly. His mouth is warm and soft, lips pulling gently against her own in a slow rhythm. It’s so good, and her heart feels like it might burst with how much she loves him.

The first tear that falls he catches on his thumb, cradling her face in his large, warm palm. “Emma?”

“Sorry,” she says, laughing a little. “Sometimes my emotions get the better of me after I come.”

“I know, love.”

She shivers and Killian somehow uses his foot to draw the folded afghan at the foot of the bed closer without dislodging her from his lap, wrapping her in it. More tears fall from her eyes and land on his chest as he holds her close. Emma reaches out and grips the charms of his necklace in her hand, anchoring herself to him. He peppers her face with kisses, soothing her seemingly without need of explanation. Which is why she knows she should explain.

“You all said I would overcome my fate. You were all so certain that we’d find a way to save me and I… I didn’t believe you. I really thought I was going to die. I was preparing myself for it.”

Killian’s mouth quirks up in a half smile. “I know that too.” His hand continues to hold onto the back of her head, his thumb tracing the apple of her cheek. “I just had to believe hard enough for the both of us.”

Emma presses her forehead against his, breathing in his love and understanding, breathing out her contentment.

“Thank you,” she whispers.


End file.
